Today, many businesses operate machines or systems. These machines or systems may be very large and very complex. Extensive preparations may be required before a machine or system may be placed into service. For example, a suitable structure may need to be constructed, or modifications made to an existing structure, to house portions of a equipment. Thus, contractors and architects may be needed, as well as building permits. Additionally, machines or systems may require resources, such as electricity, gases, fuel, etc., that must be routed to the device and/or system. Additionally, operation of the device or system may be dangerous, thus requiring protective measures to be taken to prevent harm to employees and the public. Furthermore, extensive training may be required before the device and/or system may be operated. Therefore, a high lever of planning and coordination may be needed to place the device or system in service in a timely manner or by a desired date.
Medical diagnostic systems are examples of machines or systems that may require extensive preparation before being placed into service. Examples of medical diagnostic systems include: X-ray machines, magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) systems, computed tomography (CT) systems, ultrasound systems, positron emission tomography (PET) systems, and nuclear medicine systems. The requirements for placing these devices into operation may be extensive.
From experience, a medical diagnostic system supplier may develop a large body of knowledge as to the steps needed to install the system components and how long they should take to complete. However, each installation is different. For example, the contractors, the building sites to house the systems, and the building codes all may vary from installation to installation. Consequently, steps of the installation process may be completed ahead of or behind schedule. Thus making coordination of the installation process difficult. Additionally, it may be difficult for the supplier and the customer to inform each other of changes that need to be made to the installation plan.
There is a need, therefore, for an improved technique for managing the installation of a machine, device, or system. There is a particular need for a system or method that provides a customer and a supplier with the tools to develop and manage an installation plan for a machine, device, or system, such as a medical diagnostic system.